


Laundry Day

by Mattie_4374



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_4374/pseuds/Mattie_4374
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna discovers the Joy in doing Laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I’ve written in a long time. It feels really rushed to me and I struggled a little, but I enjoyed doing it. It felt nice to write again. I’m a horrible editor so I am sorry for mistakes! I hope you enjoy!

Anna never really liked laundry day. She didn’t find any pleasure in the tedious task that took up so much time out of her day. Anna could be doing better things, like spending time with her fiancé or with her older sister, who was finally coming out of her shell.   
But no, Thursdays were dedicated to laundry. This week she had extra laundry to do since Valentines Day was just two days away and she wanted all of her best delicates washed for a special night with her fiancé. Anna sometimes felt bad for Kristoff, her sex drive had been unusually high lately, and she had barely been giving him time to hang up his coat after work before she jumps him. Not that he has been complaining, but she feels bad that the only thing he has seen her in is some cotton undies.   
Which is why Anna felt a sense of pride when she closed the washer and placed it on the delicate cycle. Walking out of the laundry room Anna had a thought that she should probably wash the delicates she was wearing, too. Reaching to her back Anna unclasped her green bra and gently slipped her arms out of it. This was followed by puling it out of her shirt sleeve as she skipped back to the washer, opening it up and dropping it in before taking off her pants and removing her white lacy undies and placing them in the washer before closing the lid with a thud before pulling her sweats back on. Anna had to admit; going commando sure was comfy, comfy enough to take a short nap before her first laundry load finished.   
Anna awoke to the buzz of the washer from down the hall. Carrying her hamper down to the Laundry room Anna remembered that she ought to wash what she was wearing now. After all, this was the third week in a row she had worn the same black sweats and one of Kristoffs flannel shirts to do laundry, it was time to wash them as well. After switching out the loads Anna placed the contents of her hamper into the washer and started to strip her outfit, Soon realizing that she didn’t have anything to change into, she didn’t even have a bra or undies.   
“Oh, well,” the spunky redhead said out loud, “It’s not like anyone is home.”   
Elsa had visited yesterday and Thursdays tend to be Kritsoff’s long days, so he probably won’t be in until late that evening. Who was it going to hurt if she walked around naked for a while? All she was going to do is dust and then cook some supper for her and Kristoff. So, with her perky breasts bouncing slightly Anna set out to find the duster.   
A half hour of dusting later Anna decided to move onto making super. Humming and still in the nude Anna made her way to the fridge to pull out some carrots and other ingredients for a salad when the buzz from the washer and dryer went off. Excited that she finally had clean clothes to change into Anna scurried down the hallway to pull her warm clothes out of the dryer.   
With her back to the door Anna picked out her favorite pink bra and started to slip it on.   
“Don’t get dressed on my account.” Anna heard from behind her. She would know that voice anywhere and turned around to see her burly mountain man of a fiancé leaning on the doorframe.   
“Well then I won’t, sir,” Anna said with an eyebrow wiggle slipping the bra back off her shoulders and dropping it onto the floor. Before she knew it Kritsoff was across the room picking her up and setting her on the dryer. Giggling Anna looked up and got lost in gorgeous brown eyes.   
“Have a good day with no pants, Feisty pants?” Kristoff whispered as he started to nibble at her ear.   
“I did. I think I’m going to like laundry days for now on.” The redhead whispered back as she kissed her burly man, dinner in the kitchen all but forgotten as she watched him undress in front of her.


End file.
